una cita en extrañas circunstancias
by nukita
Summary: Todo comenzó como un día común y corriente para estados unidos hasta que una simple condición da paso a que se convierta en el peor día de su vida  o en el que encuentre lo que tanto había buscado...  advertencia:crack,humor,romance y un pésimo summary


Todo comenzó como un día común y corriente para el joven americano, despertarse en su lujosa cama luego de haberse quedado dormido mientras veía una de sus tantas películas en estreno de las cuales se sentía muy orgulloso, ir por un mc'desayuno a su centro de comida rápida preferido y luego a una de las tantas juntas con el resto de las naciones. hoy le tocaba resolver un asunto con Polonia, el cual era una nación que el no conocía muy bien, pero sabia por comentarios de Lituania que no era una mala persona, solo que era algo diferente…así que preparo su cosas para ir a resolver ese pequeño e insignificante asunto .

Más tarde al llegar a la casa del polaco, este lo recibió animosamente, lo llevo a su sala de estar y lo invito a tomar asiento para así poder conversar mas cómodamente, el polaco le pidió que lo esperara unos minutos mientras este iba a solucionar unos pequeños asuntos pendientes, dejando solitario al americano, para este todo era normal, hasta que Polonia volvió y sentándose en el sofá que estaba al frente del que el estaba usando, rompió el silencio que se había formado durante los 10 o 15 minutos de su ausencia.

**-Bueno, como que tú tenías que decirme algo a mí, ¿no?-** dijo el polaco muy interesado por saber que le diría la otra nación.

**-A si…sabes recientemente con lo de la crisis rusa yo creo que…-**

**-¿Crees que debería tener un poni como mascota? Después de todo, están como totalmente a la moda-**dijo muy entusiasmando interrumpiendo desconsideradamente a lo que decía el americano.

**-What?...no creo que sea una mala idea pero, esa es tu decisión…así que siguiendo con lo otro, yo pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer una alianza y así unir fuerza para…-** y antes de terminar la frase volvió a ser interrumpido por el polaco, pero esta vez de una forma algo extraña…

**-Obvio, pensé que nunca lo dirías, tipo como que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso, es más, los dos juntos lograremos hacer que la capital de ese tipo nada genial de Rusia sea Varsovia, seremos la mejor pareja existente, todas las naciones tendrán envidia de nuestro romance, osea, seremos la sensación mundial…- **

**- ¡exacto! sabia que lo comprenderías, uniendo fuerzas podríamos aprovecharnos de la crisis rusa y…un momento ¿qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste?- **dijo con total sorpresa al darse cuenta de las ultimas palabras del polaco.

**-Jajaja…tipo como que tenemos tanto en común- **contesto esquivando completamente la pregunta del americano.

**-enserio…¿cómo qué..?- **esta vez ya estaba comenzando a asustarse…presentía que quizás sólo quizás el polaco no se refería a lo que el se refería, aunque aún guardaba la esperanza de que todo era un mal entendido de parte de él.

**-bueno, en primer lugar ambos odiamos a ese tipo nada cool de Rusia, y en segundo lugar como que los dos somos rubios…es totalmente impresionante, como que todo cuadra, lo ves somos tal para cual - **dijo el polaco muy sonriente mientras un muy asustado americano, se debatía mentalmente si debía irse o quedarse.

**Además Liet me ha hablado tanto de ti, así que ya lo he decidido, te apoyo totalmente, juntos podemos contra ese fastidioso de Rusia** – luego de eso el joven polaco se dedico a hablar acerca de ponis, rosa y muchas cosas que desconcertaron al joven americano, el cual en sus intentos de sólo abandonar el mal entendido causado por el polaco simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

**-¿Me prestas tu baño?- **dijo como que no quiere la cosa, para en el camino pensar en un mejor plan de escape… pero al llegar a la puerta de salida se dio cuenta de que esta estaba totalmente cerrada, con cadenas y candados incluido…eso le hizo entender que realmente el polaco no quería que se fuera, o tal vez simplemente el polaco era muy precavido, pero de lo más seguro que estaba era de que eso lo estaba asustando… y mucho.

**-¿¡…qué puedo hacer!- **se dijo para si mismo en voz baja, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos para tratar de pensar en algo, ya que había revisado más de tres salidas y todas se encontraba completamente cerradas, hasta que por finse le vino a la cabeza una posible salvación…aunque no del todo agradable... así que tomo el primer teléfono que encontró y llamo.

**-¿diga?-** dijo una voz muy conocida por el desde el otro lado del teléfono.

**-Iggy!... I need your help!...please!**- le dijo de una forma casi suplicante, causando de inmediato un poco de preocupación en el receptor.

**-¿A-América?...¿pero que te pa…- **pero en ese minuto fue interrumpido por una pequeña interferencia que termino cortando la línea…

**-What!...-** y en ese momento sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a la sala en donde se encontraba el, se dio la vuelta para poder ver de quien se trataba, a pesar de que ya lo sospechaba, y al hacerlo, vio algo muy parecido a las escenas de las películas de terror que tanto le asustaban.

**-tipo, como que necesitas esto…jeje ** – decía un sonriente polaco, mientras le mostraba divertidamente el cable del teléfono…

_Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, más conocida como Londres._

**-que le pasa a ese idiota… ¿debería preocuparme?...no, debe ser otra de sus tontas bromas…-**dijo muy convencido el ingles, mientras pensaba en que no dejaría pasar por nada ni nadie en el mundo su ansiada hora del té, y menos por un americano ingrato que decidió independizarse, luego de eso se fue tranquilamente a seguir con su vida, sin preocuparse del joven americano, que había visto en el una posible salvación. (Pobre América XDDD)

_Y en Polonia…_

**-Polonia… ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?-** dijo después de un gran suspiro, pues ya sabia que irse de ahí no seria nada fácil, y menos con un polaco el cual había cerrado todas las posibles zonas de escape incluyendo la ventanita del baño, y no es que el americano hubiera estado tan desesperado como para tratar de salir por ahí... no, es sólo que un héroe siempre revisa todas su posibilidades, para lograr obtener la indicada. (Claro XD)

**-¿qué quiero?...tipo como que eso es muy obvio…quiero una cita contigo...una que sea tipo como sorprendente y maravillosa… ¿no te parece?- **dijo muy seguro de si mismo, era obvio que no aceptaría un no por respuesta y eso fue algo que capto de manera inmediata el americano.

**-Esta bien…pero yo escogeré los lugares a donde iremos y las cosas que haremos…ok?- **trataría de hacer que el polaco desistiera de su idea loca de estar con el, ya que a no muchas naciones les gustaban los mismos pasatiempos que a el y posiblemente el polaco no seria una excepción .

**-¡Estoy como que totalmente de acuerdo con eso!...¡iré a arreglarme!- **dicho esto el polaco desapareció de la vista del americano, mientras este se sentó en el cómodo sofá de la casa para esperar paciente a que su "nueva pareja" estuviera lista.

"**por una parte no lo culpo…quien en su sano juicio no querría estar con un hero como yo…aunque no lo conozco mucho ni el mucho a mi…así que será mejor quitarle esa extraña idea de su cabeza…será lo mejor para ambos…le mostrare lo peor de mi…aunque eso también será difícil ya que un hero como yo no tiene imperfecciones "** se encontraba muy concentrado pensando mientras lo esperaba, hasta que una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, y quedo muy sorprendido con lo que sus ojos azules vieron.

**-tipo como que ya estoy completamente listo…podemos irnos- **el estadounidense no podía creer lo que veía, a una joven que llevaba una blusa muy adornada, una falda y zapatos que combinaban a la perfección con un pequeño bolso de gatito y una cinta que hacia juego con su atuendo colocada en su cabellera rubia.

**-¡Wooow!… ¿se-señorita no sabe que entrar en casas ajenas a la suya es allanamiento de morada y eso esta penado por la ley?-**dijo a la misterio chica que se encontraba mirándolo fijamente.

**-tipo, como que ya es suficiente de bromas tontito… ¡así que vámonos!-** y dicho esto tomo al americano del brazo y partió con el a su ansiada cita, sin siquiera preocuparse del muy sorprendido americano que recién caía en cuenta de que ella no era ella sino él, su "nueva pareja".

-0-

Intento de desunión polaca nº 1: "la película de terror que el polaco no querrá ver"

**-tipo, como que no hay nada mejor que ir al cine para iniciar una cita ¿no?...ok, como que tú debes escoger la película…- **dijo completamente emocionado, mientras tanto el estadounidense se debatía mentalmente que película seria mejor para ahuyentar al polaco.

**-"podría ser una de terror a si ya que es tan "delicado" puede que no le guste y se quiera ir a la mitad… pero también tiene q ser una sangrienta así puede que crea que soy un sádico y pierda el interés en mi…aunque no me gustan mucho las películas de terror…pero un hero tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer así que lo superare"-**

**Oi...Polonia…que tal si vemos ****esa**** película- **dijo apuntando a un cartel que decía "muerte sangrienta: la peor de tus pesadillas echas realidad. La más aclamada película de terror del mundo y prohibida en 10 países por su alto contenido en violencia y por dejar con posibles daños psicológicos, Solo para mayores de 18 y personas que carezcan de problemas cardiacos." (Es obvio que los dos personajes de esta historia no fueron los que la prohibieron, y no se porque se me imagina que fueron los bálticos XDD, además no se me ocurrió algo mejor XD)

**-ok tipo como que es bastante rara…pero si tú quieres es porque debe ser así como que súper interesante…y una cosa más, tú pagas así será como que súper romántico ¿no crees?- **dijo más bien como exigiendo que dando una idea y el americano no pudo negarse, y así comprando las entradas fueron a ver la película.

_**Dos horas mas tarde~**_

**-¡Tipo como que estuvo súper mega genial la película!…principalmente cuando el tipo ese a parecía de la nada y asesino a esa tipa extraña, y luego eso del fantasma ¡fue como que totalmente asombroso! ¡osea como que no me lo esperaba para nada!- **decía un muy emocionado y asombrado Polonia al salir de la sala en la que estaban mientras a tras de el venia estados unidos muy pálido y tiritando.

**-no dormiré…los asesinos están sueltos…el fantasma vendrá por mi…vendrá por mi - **se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase a la vez que pensaba que el seria el onceavo en prohibir esa película… jamás vería la vida como la había vito antes por su culpa.

Intento de desunión polaca nº 1: failed. "al polaco le gustan las películas de terror"

-0-

Intento de desunión polaca nº2: "juegos extremos"

-**bueno si no funciono la película de seguro esto si **– se decía muy convencido estados unidos mientras ambos esperaban en una fila para salto en bungee.

**-Tipo como que esto es súper emocionante-**

-**tal vez fue una mala idea…-** se decía el americano cuando veía como le ponían los artículos de seguridad a el y al polaco, para así evitar cualquier posible accidente- **yo mejor paso…es que esto esta un poco alto y… ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-** antes de terminar la frase el polaco lo había empujado - **tipo como que ya es mi turno…¡wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**- y así ambos saltaron.

_**Unos minutos mas tarde…**_

**-eso estuvo muy alto y terrorífico… no lo volveré a hacer…por ahora… además creo que descubrí que le temo a las alturas**_-_se decíael americano levemente temblando mientras salía de aquel lugar junto al polaco.

-**si estuvo así como que súper emocionante…me encantan las cosas extremas son así como que totalmente geniales…- **menciono el polaco muy alegremente mientras se agarraba del brazo del americano.

Intento de desunión polaca nº2: failed "al polaco le gustan los juegos extremos"

-0-

Intento de desunión polaca nº3: "una conversación normal para adivinar los disgustos del polaco" 

**-tipo ¿qué tal si vamos a ese lugar a comer un helado**?- dijo el polaco mientras estaba apuntando muy emocionadamente una heladería de por ahí.

**-ok…- **decidió que era mejor hacer caso ya que las ideas se le estaban acabando y mientras comían un helado podría perfectamente pensar un poco mas calmando y así mientras comían un helado se sentaron en un banca cercana al mismo lugar.

**-a bueno…oye Polonia, creo que deberíamos saber un poco mas de ambos así que... ¿Que cosas te desagradan y que cosas te agradan?-** dijo el americano de una forma muy directa ni siquiera se preocupo de mantener una conversación trivial antes de ir a su objetivo.

-**tipo, como que no tienes que preocuparte por esos detalles, osea como que ya capte hace una hora que esta es cosa de una cita y punto tontito…no tienes que preocuparte tanto, te dejare libre después de que termine ¿ok?**- respondió el polaco muy indiferente de manera tan calmada que el americano no supo que responder luego de eso haciendo que se formara un silencio un poco molesto, lo cual el polaco capto y decidió romper.

**-pero como ya preguntaste…me facina salir, comprar, los ponis, tipo como que son totalmente adorables, las golosinas, y cosas así….y…mmm…veamos disgustos…tipo como que no tengo muchos de esos… ¡ah! Ya se…como que me desagrada completamente ese tipo Rusia, que se a creído molestando tomo el día a Liet, tipo como que el necesita encontrar nuevos pasatiempos… ¿no crees?-**

**-…- **elamericano aun sin pronunciar palabra se dedico a escuchar pacientemente al polaco, el cual sin preocuparse por el silencio de estados unidos siguió con su respuesta.

**-y tu me agradas mucho como que fuiste súper bueno con Liet…y eres así como que súper seguro de ti mismo, no temes sociabilizar, como que es fácil para ti hacer amigos…eso me tiene como que totalmente asombrado… te admiro eres demasiado sorprendente**- el americano quedo completamente sorprendido nunca le paso por la cabeza que el polaco pensara así de el, es más jamás pensó que oiría de la boca de alguien algo como eso, en vez de cosas como de que estaba loco por las ideas que proponía o que era un inmaduro o alguna queja con respecto a su persona…comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño, le agradaba oír aquello además de que le daba incluso algo de ternura ver al polaco ser tan honesto en ese momento.

"**woow jamás pensé que las cosas cambiaran así de drásticamente…me siento como un idiota ahora, creo que será mejor terminar el plan ya, y terminar esta cita de una manera normal y divertida, como debió ser desde un principio, como el hero que soy debo hacerlo, después de todo será solo una cita y nada más...¿no?"**- se dijo internamente así mismo sin comprender el porque de ese sentimiento de melancolía que lo envolvió al pensar en lo ultimo pero a pesar de eso espero a que el polaco terminara su helado para así levantarse y ofrecerle ir a dar un paseo por el parque más cercano.

**-¿ya que no se me ocurre algún otro lugar porque no solo paseamos por ahora?-**

**-ok…estoy como que totalmente de acuerdo tanto estar sentado como que hizo que ya no sienta las piernas y seria divertido caminar un rato - ** y así se dirigieron al parque más cercano.

Intento de desunión polaca nº3: failed "no pensaste que las cosas podrían cambiar tanto luego de una conversación" : **fin del plan de desunión**.

**-oi…Polonia, ¿Por qué querías tener una cita conmigo?-** dijo sin más el americano mientras caminaba pacíficamente por un parque al lado del polaco.

**-tipo…como que para ser honesto quería conocerte un poco más…como Liet me hablo de ti yo como que me dije a mi mismo…ese tipo es como que totalmente genial…debo conocerlo…y como que tu venias a hablar conmigo , me dije, que como debía aprovechar la oportunidad y como que aquí estamos …- **

**-ahm…sabes no eres tan extraño como pensaba- **dijo muy sinceramente el americano después de todo, la sinceridad del polaco había logrado hacer que se olvidara completamente de la idea de desacere de el, es más incluso su presencia ahora le resulta cómoda, pero nada más que eso…o al menos eso pensó el americano.

**-extraño... ¿tipo pero porque yo habría de ser extraño?- **

**-pues en primer lugar porque prácticamente me secuestraste, además de tu extraña ropa- **

**-A pero tipo eso es como totalmente diferente, la ropa no es rara es fashion, osea como que esta completamente a la moda tontito **– se excuso el polaco para luego dar paso a un momento de silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por un sonido un poco extraño…alguien tenia hambre y no era exactamente el polaco.

**-ups…jeje creo que tengo un poco de hambre…es que lo único que he comido en todo el día, a sido mi desayuno, unos palomitas…y bueno, un helado…- **volvió a romper el silencio formado, para evitar la bochornosa situación que se estaba presentando, después de todo estuvo tan ocupado tratando de deshacerse del polaco que olvido una parte importante

**-tipo, como que debiste haberlo dicho antes… ¿te parece como que vayamos a comer algo? No, tipo como que no debería preguntar, como que solo deberíamos ir y ya…- **dijo el polaco mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano del americano para dirigirse al local de comida más cercano que encontraran.

**-¿te importaría si yo escojo el lugar?...- **dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso ya que si lo estaba, no todos los días se tiene a otra nación tomándote de la mano…pensó en zafarse, pero termino desistiendo ya que no le incomodaba y de echo no se sentía para nada mal…

_**Unos minutos más tarde…**_

**-tipo, como que estas seguro de que esto es sano…-** decía el polaco mientras veía atenta y sospechosamente a su hamburguesa, pudo haber pedido una ensalada pero…en el fondo no quería hacer sentir mal al americano...además de que este se sentía muy feliz de poder comer en su lugar favorito –**ok si tu lo comes, como que yo también lo hare…- **y dicho esto acompaño al americano.

Al rato después ya satisfechos ambos decidieron irse, América aun se encontraba muy divertido por la actitud del polaco en aquel local ya que antes de irse el polaco había visto en una vitrina, el juguetito de la cajita feliz y al instante quiso tenerlo, y el como el buen hero que era tuvo que comprarlo sin objeción alguna , más que encontrar ese suceso molesto o infantil, América lo encontró muy tierno y divertido y a la vez se acordó de las palabras de Lituania, el le había dicho que el polaco no era la persona más considera y bondadosa del mundo pero había algo en el que terminaba haciéndote quererlo.

**-OH! Tipo como que ya es tarde… ¿no crees algo así como que deberíamos irnos?- **dijo el polaco mientras miraba atentamente su reloj y se detenía en seco frente al americano como preparándose para la decir adiós y dividir caminos.

**-i-irnos… ¿tan temprano?...pero si recién estoy pasándola bien…es decir ¿por que tan temprano?- **decía estas cosas tratando de mentirse a si mismo, sabia perfectamente que lo que le importaba era el echo de que el polaco se iría, el no quería que se fuera, quizás si antes pero ahora era diferente ahora le agradaba estar con el, escucharlo hablar, que le tomara la mano, simplemente quería que la cita durara un poco más, aun no podía asimilar que las cosas hubieran cambiado tan súbitamente, así que por sus nervios y su timidez simplemente no dijo nada….

**-ok…sabes como que ha sido así como que un día totalmente divertido…pero el tiempo es algo así como que no se puede detener …así que simplemente creo que es como la hora de decir adiós y ambos seguir con nuestras vidas ¿no?** - dijo el polaco bastante decidido y a su vez acercándose un poco más al americano para poder darle la mano y despedirse como las naciones que eran y así luego tomar el camino que más cerca le quedara de su casa…pero al momento de darse la vuelta para partir…cierto americano lo detuvo.

**-oye…Polonia… ¿te molestaría si te acompaño y te dejo en tu casa?...después de todo como el hero que soy no puedo dejar que te vayas así nada más…-** mintió no era por ser un hero ni nada, el mismo lo sabia pero…aun habían un poco de dudas en su cabeza…para el era imposible que las cosas hayan cambiado a tal grado de no querer separarse de la otra nación…y menos en un solo día.

**-ok…pero solo hasta la puerta-**dijo el polaco con un tono bastante divertido, haciendo a su vez que el americano se pusiera un poco nervioso debido al repentino cambio de actitud del polaco.

El camino hacia la casa del polaco cada vez se hacia un poco más incomodo ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, después de todo no había mucho que decir, el americano trataba de aprovechar ese silencio incomodo para así poder pensar y aclarar su mente, no quería que todo terminara ahí, después de todo la había pasado muy bien con el polaco, le agradaba lo sincero que era, y lo extrovertido que podía llegar a ser, le gustaba que le dijera que lo admiraba, le gustaba estar con el, le gustaba verlo reír, simplemente se sentía muy cómodo en su compañía, después de todo parecía que el polaco había ganado, el ya no quería que solo fuera cosa de una cita, el quería compartir más de su tiempo con el polaco…pero el problema era como decirlo o explicarlo…de un momento a otro se encontraron al frente de la puerta del polaco, la hora del adiós había llegado, el polaco se estaba despidiendo tranquilamente con la mano y cuando este iba a cerrar, el americano nuevamente se interpuso abriéndola de nuevo y sorprendiendo en demasía al polaco.

**-oye…Polonia… ¿Qué tal si …bueno…yo…¿no te gustaría …?...-** el América luchaba por decir alguna frase completa que pudiera expresar sus verdaderas intenciones, al parecer no había sido buena idea haber sido tan impulsivo.

**-tipo…como que estas diciendo así como que todo entrecortado, pues no te entiendo nada de nadita…-**el polaco aun un poco despistado no comprendía la difícil e incomoda situación en la que se encontraba el americano.

**-bueno…seré honesto...no quiero que esta sea nuestra única y ultima cita…la verdad es que no me entiendo ni yo mismo al decir esto, ya que al fin de cuentas no nos conocemos mucho …pero que tal si ,lo intentamos y bueno, tal vez así conocernos más…quizás solo quizás pueda resultar…y yo…bueno, me gustaría mucha saber que piensas de esto Polonia…- **las palabras simplemente fluían solas, como el hero que era se había armado de valor y había logrado decir lo que tanto trabajo le estaba costando…ahora solo faltaba la opinión del polaco…muy en el fondo el pobre americano sentía un poco de miedo ya que no sabría como reaccionar a un posible rechazo…

**-tipo…como que esto es así como que súper apresurado…y bueno como que no se me ocurre que responder en este momento… así que …NO…bye bye-**diciendo esto el polaco entro rápidamente a su casa, dejando a un América muy sorprendido delante de su puerta, no podía ser que el polaco fuera tan insensible…debía estar bromeando, sino ese seria el rechazo más estúpido de su larga vida como nación y no es el haya tenido muchos rechazos en su vida…y aun no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse nuevamente, y solo reacciono al sentir unos finos labios juntarse con los suyos en un rápido y tierno beso…

**-tipo jajaja como que tenias que haber visto tu cara, fue así como que totalmente graciosa… es obvio que si acepto tontito jaja ¿Qué creías?**- decía mientras sonreía de una manera muy coqueta y juguetona.

**-w…what?...**-aun estaba un poco aturdido por todo lo que había pasado…

**-¿Qué…de que?...es un si tontito…acepto, así que no me hagas repetirlo, como que me voy a avergonzar…y que dices ¿quieres pasar?...como que ahora tenemos mucho que conversar o ¿no?- **pero al momento en que el americano iba a responder, el polaco lo tomo fuertemente de su brazo y lo hizo entrar a su casa…y mientras se encontraban en donde mismo inicio todo y el polaco hablaba alegremente de ponis , el americano se puso a pensar en que debió haber sido lo que lo hizo hacer todo lo que hizo...después de todo no había una explicación lógica para el asusto...

**-…Y los ponis son así como que súper tiernos y lindos, pero tu eres mejor que todos esos ponis juntos...-**dijo el polaco de una forma muy tierna y directa, y estados unidos al oír esto simplemente no pudo aguantarse las ganas de abrasarlo y así lo hizo…después de todo eso era lo que le había gustaba de Polonia…la forma tan fácil y descuidada que tenia de decir lo que verdaderamente sentía y pensaba, al fin y al cabo Polonia siempre seria Polonia.

**-tipo… ¿como que no te gustaría ver una película?- **propuso el polaco para luego volver a sorprender al americano con un bezo rápido, asiendo que este le correspondiera de vuelta con uno un poco más apasionado, para luego responder

**-Si…mientras sea contigo esta bien…-** dijo esto para luego reír un poco divertido al ver la reacción de su ahora pareja, la cual, estaba muy sorprendida y avergonzada, se notaba que no esperaba eso del estadounidense, y esto más que divertir al americano lo hizo pensar que definitivamente Polonia a pesar de ser "diferente" era muy tierno y adorable.

Luego de esto ambas naciones terminaron viendo una película, aprovechando así de descansar un poco del largo día que habían tenido y a su vez poder disfrutar de lo grato que se sentía compartir el uno con el otro.

Ambos habían logrado sus objetivos, uno había logrado conquistar a la persona que tanto quería y que en un momento pensó imposible, y otro había logrado encontrar a una persona con quien poder conversar y realizar las actividades que más le gustaban, una que jamás lo criticaría o lo llamara inmaduro, ambos estaban conformes y felices con el ahora y eso era lo que realmente importaba en ese momento.

**Fin.**

**N/A:**** madre te lo dedico se que posiblemente no es lo que esperabas pero quiero que sepas que me esforcé XD **

**Gracias por leer…espero que les haya gustado ^^  
**


End file.
